Cloudless Sky in Blue Dream
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kadang kau hadir dalam mimpiku dengan sekantung kejutan. Hatiku berdebar saat membuka hadiah darimu. Segala keindahan itu bagaikan warna krayon yang lembut. Dan menghapus semua kegetiran yang bersarang di dadaku. Levi/Petra. M untuk adegan smut dan kekerasan. Cover isn't mine.


**Catatan:** mungkin ini efek malam minggu, atau efek kebanyakan gambar pairing Levi/Petra di _home_. Akhirnya niat nulis kisah mereka juga. Apapun deh asal _straight_ sih gue pasti doyan. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur.

**Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama

**Peringatan** : smut scene, isu sex, kekerasan

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Kadang kau hadir dalam mimpiku dengan sekantung kejutan _

_Hatiku berdebar saat membuka hadiah darimu_

_Segala keindahan itu bagaikan warna krayon yang lembut_

_Dan menghapus semua kegetiran yang bersarang di dadaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloudless Sky in Blue Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang sendu kelabu, angin dingin menghembus masuk lewat celah jendela. Bulan malam itu bersinar terang, bayangan panjang pepohonan menutupi bangunan tua yang entah kapan ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Suara kuda yang meringkik keras dekat tiang pilar depan membuat Petra Ral terhenyak kaget, lalu menoleh ke samping. Di atas tubuhnya, Kopral Levi ikut menengok, lalu tersenyum pelan seolah mengejek. Bukan pertama kalinya mereka pergi berdua, lantas diganggu oleh para makhluk berukuran raksasa yang gemar memakan manusia.

"Kau pikir kuda kita melihat kedatangan para_ titan_ dari kejauhan?" Petra berbisik, mengelus wajah Levi yang mulai basah oleh keringat, bersinar terkena cahaya dari luar. "Apa sebaiknya kita mengecek dulu—ehhmmh…"

"Abaikan saja." Levi merengkuh kepala wanita berambut pirang itu, menciumnya dengan hasrat menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, besok atau kapanpun. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Petra yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Ini masih malam, mereka takkan berbuat macam-macam."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka pertama kali bertemu beberapa bulan lalu saat perekrutan anggota Recon Corps. Keberadaan Petra Ral di sana cukup mengejutkan, karena baik orangtua maupun sahabat satu angkatan dengan gadis manis itu tidak tahu dengan keputusan Petra untuk bergabung di sana. Keluarga Petra cukup terpandang, dan dia juga memiliki nilai akademis yang membanggakan sejak dulu. Mengesampingkan semua yang ia miliki, Petra ingin sekali berperang demi kemanusiaan—melawan para _titan_ di garis depan.

Tidak, tentu saja Levi tidak peduli dengan gadis itu. Persetan dengan semua latar belakang mereka, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah orang-orang tangguh yang dapat mempertahankan diri dalam pertempuran. Orang-orang yang dapat kembali dengan selamat sehingga kemungkinan misi yang mereka emban memiliki persentase lebih besar untuk berhasil. Petra mampu melakukannya. Gadis itu kembali dengan selamat melebihi orang-orang yang selama ini dia kenal, sekalipun wajahnya tidak tampak sekuat itu. Sial, Petra memang tangguh. Gadis itu bahkan lebih tangguh ketimbang Gunter Schultz ataupun Auruo Bossard.

Petra berada di istal samping, memandikan kudanya sambil bersenandung pelan. Sesekali wajahnya terciprat oleh air yang ia basuhkan sendiri. Auruo yang lewat di sampingnya berdecih sebal, namun akhirnya ikut memandikan kuda miliknya pula. Semua terlihat begitu lucu dari balik jendela, busa yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu seperti—apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya, yang ia sukai hanyalah kegiatan bersih-bersih.

"Menemukan yang kau cari?"

Komandan Erwin Smith bertanya sambil menulis laporan mengenai pertempuran di dalam Wall Maria. Kekalahan telak sejak lima tahun terakhir membuat Recon Corps memperkecil kawasan mereka, dan jujur saja, sejauh ini mereka lebih banyak bertempur demi melindungi Wall Rose dari serangan bertubi-tubi para _titan_. Ini sebuah kemunduran, dan Erwin tidak suka dengan situasi itu.

"Aku ingin merekrut beberapa orang langsung di bawahku, termasuk gadis itu."

"Berhati-hati, jangan memperadukkan perasaan dalam tugas. Kita berada di sini dengan mengemban nasib ribuan umat manusia." Erwin memperingatkan bawahannya. "Jangan bilang kalau dia bukan tipemu."

Levi sedikit mengangkat alisnya, merasa sedikit terintimidasi oleh kata-kata Erwin. "Jangan khawatir, paling tidak kau takkan perlu mengkhawatirkan _kemungkinan_ bokongmu terluka olehku."

Hanji Zoe yang sedang duduk di antara mereka hanya bisa tertawa terkikik tertahan. Semula dia hanya menunggu pengesahan kertas yang sedang dikerjakan Erwin—surat pengesahan_ titan_ setinggi 13 kaki untuk bahan eksperimental. Sebenarnya tanpa surat pun mereka sudah mengerjakan hal ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dengan beragam_ titan_. Apa boleh buat, birokrasi menginginkan laporan yang jelas dan sebagai pemimpin pasukan, Hanji hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Ini suratmu," Erwin menenggak teh dalam cangkirnya dengan wajah agak memerah. Sambil menghela napas pelan, ia menengok ke arah Levi. "Kupercayakan mereka di tanganmu, Kopral, jangan kecewakan aku."

"Apa yang sedang kudengar ini pembicaraan sepasang kekasih?" Hanji mengambil surat yang ia nanti dengan cengiran iseng yang semakin lama semakin melebar lalu melesat dengan kecepatan kilat saat Levi mulai mengeluarkan pisaunya. Padahal, kalau saja ia menunggu beberapa menit lagi, pria yang terhitung pendek itu mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari kantong celananya.

"Mau sepotong?"

Erwin hanya bisa mengeleng, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya kembali dengan kertas-kertas yang masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Sambil terus memotong apel di tangannya, Levi memerhatikan sosok gadis berambut pirang madu itu, Petra.

Petra sadar ia tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang, instingnya berkata begitu. Dengan awas ia melihat sekeliling, dan melambaikan sebelah tangan dengan gembira ke arah Kopral Levi.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Levi bahwa Petra adalah gadis paling handal yang ia pernah temui. Siang itu sekitar 6_ titan_ dengan tinggi melebihi 10 meter terus bermunculan, dan tiga di antara mereka adalah _deviant_, tipe_ titan_ dengan gerakan dan kemampuan yang tidak mampu diperkirakan. Gunter sudah menggiring 2 _titan_ ke arah hutan. Erd Gin, pemuda yang baru saja bergabung dalam tim Levi seminggu lalu, nampak kesulitan dengan satu_ titan_ yang sangat ganas, dan terus berusaha mengunyah tubuhnya. Teriakan Erd dan suara beberapa anggota korps lain membahana dari arah pinggir hutan.

Dengan cepat Levi memacu kudanya ke arah Erd, dan nyaris tidak memerhatikan kedatangan dua _titan_ yang mendadak muncul dari sisi belakang. Salah satu _titan_ meloncat dan hendak menangkap Levi, dan kuda sang Kopral tidak cukup cepat untuk mengelak. Ditambah, dari sisi lain_ titan_ wanita sudah membuka mulutnya, menghadang kuda Levi dengan sempurna.

"Kopral!"

Petra berteriak memperingatkan, menebas sebelah kaki _titan_ setinggi 4 meter itu. Serangan yang lemah, namun memberi Levi cukup waktu untuk meloncat dari kuda untuk menghabisi kedua _titan_ tadi. Dengan _gear _3D, Kopral Levi memutar tubuhnya di udara, lalu menghabisi keduanya.

CRAAASSHHH! CRASSSSHHH!

Darah bermuncratan keluar, mengenai jubah Levi saat ia melompat turun. Dengan jijik ia menghela napas kesal, lalu melihat ke arah Petra. _Gear _gadis itu begitu basah dengan darah, sepertinya ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan berjaga di selatan dan mulai melihat bantuan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan pasukannya. Inisiatif yang layak dipuji.

"Kerja yang bagus. Terus kau awasi langkahku dari belakang," Levi menaiki kudanya, lalu tersenyum pelan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti itu, kepercayaan dengan adanya rekan yang seimbang dengan kemampuannya.

"Ya, pak!" Petra menjawab perintahnya, lalu mengekori kuda Levi yang terus berlari ke arah sisi hutan. Petra sangat merasa senang dapat bergabung dengan kesatuan Levi, apalagi sejak dulu ia sudah mengagumi pria itu. Kemampuan Kopral Levi termasuk kemampuan terhebat di Recon Corps, dan sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlah _titan_ yang telah dibunuhnya.

Hutan yang gelap dan rimbun, namun cocok sekali untuk memaksimalkan _gear_ mereka. Suara rintihan terdengar dari arah semak beberapa langkah di depan. Perasaan keduanya tidak enak, tapi tanpa pikir panjang Levi meninggalkan kuda, dan meloncat ke atas.

Salah satu _titan_ itu sedang memakan kepala salah satu anak buahnya, kedua mata yang tidak fokus itu menangis. Tentu saja, Levi tidak mau tahu kenapa _titan_ itu menangis, tapi ia takkan membiarkan korban berjatuhan semakin banyak. Dihajarnya kepala si _titan_ dengan sekuat tenaga. Levi menusuk tengkuk _titan_ itu, membuat kepala yang setengah dikunyah itu terpental pelan, menggelinding di dekat kaki Petra.

_GLUTUK GLUTUK GLUTUK_

Petra memandang kepala itu tanpa berkedip.

Entah sudah beberapa nyawa terbuang seperti ini, bagaikan serangga yang mendatangi api. Terbakar karena mendatangi kematian mereka sendiri. Demi kemanusiaan, dan demi masa depan yang lebih baik mereka mengorbankan nyawa.

"Beberapa atasanku sempat berpesan untuk menyelamatkan beberapa organ tubuh tentara yang tewas, tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu. Harusnya sejak anggota keluarga mereka mendaftarkan diri untuk bergabung dengan kesatuan ini, mereka sudah harus mempersiapkan diri." Levi tersenyum lemah sambil terus menatap ke depan. Bukan saatnya menjadi dramatis.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, Petra, katakan nanti setelah kita menghabisi mereka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tepi hutan daerah perbukitan, Petra menggigil kedinginan. Kehilangan banyak darah dan cuaca yang terus berubah membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Auruo yang sepertinya sudah lama menyimpan rasa dan menganggapnya gadis tercantik dalam pasukan ikut menggigil, namun ia masih menawarkan diri untuk membantu Petra.

"Biar kuhangatkan kau, _baby._ Kau takkan kedinginan dalam dekapanku." Pria dengan wajah panjang dan mata licik itu menjilat bibirnya. "Kopral, lebih baik anda tinggalkan Petra dan aku di sini, lalu kembali dengan—"

"Diam kau. Petra, apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Levi menunduk, meraba dahi Petra. Sial, anggota yang terluka akan menghambat ekspedisi mereka. Gadis itu demam, sungguh merepotkan. Beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbit, dan mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya akan datang. Tidak bisa, jika demi satu orang maka pasukannya dilumat habis, ia akan selamanya menjadi orang gagal, seperti dulu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Erwin pasti tidak akan segan meninggalkan Petra. Tidak, mana ada kawanan yang meninggalkan rekan.

"Kalian pergi duluan ke tempat selanjutnya, Petra dan aku akan menyusul." Levi berkata dengan tegas, lalu menambahkan ke arah Gunter dan Auruo, "ini perintah."

Sambil mengumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas mengenai pilih kasih, Auruo menaiki kudanya. Bawahan Levi yang lain tidak berani berkata apapun, dan memilih pergi. Derap langkah kuda yang menjauh, dan cuaca yang dingin membuat Levi tersadar akan satu hal. Erwin benar, ia tidak boleh mencampuradukkan urusan pribadi dengan keputusan pekerjaan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu orang kepercayaannya begitu saja.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan Petra Ral.

"Kopral, maafkan aku." Petra menangis pelan. "Ini karena aku masih terlalu lemah… sehingga merepotkan anda dan semuanya…"

Tanpa banyak bicara Levi memeluk Petra, dan menempatkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Petra ternyata jauh lebih ringan dari yang pernah ia perkirakan, dan lebih harum. Aroma sampo yang dikenakan gadis itu mengingatkannya akan mimpi yang sempat ia lihat dulu. Mimpi yang dipenuhi oleh warna-warni krayon lembut, begitu manis. Dihapusnya air mata yang sempat membasahi pipi Petra.

"Sampai pendarahanmu berhenti, maaf, tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Hmm," Petra merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh pria itu. Pelukan Levi terasa sangat hangat, membuat tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pria dengan tatapan dingin dan malas itu ternyata memiliki sisi yang sungguh berlainan. Dan sungguh ia juga menyukai atasannya yang seperti itu.

Mendadak gadis itu berteriak pelan. "Ehh, Kopral…"

Levi sedang membuka kancing seragam yang ia pakai, kulitnya yang pucat dan berotot terlihat dengan jelas. Perlahan Levi pun membuka kancing seragam Petra, satu demi satu. Petra menahan napasnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apapun. Levi pun melepas… _ehm, kenapa ia harus melepas pakaian dalamku? Memangnya ah… ia tidak boleh berpikiran aneh. Kopral bukan pria mesum._ Ia tahu Levi berbuat begitu untuk menolongnya.

"Tidak, aku berbuat begini demi kepentinganku."

Levi menyeringai, lalu mencium bibir Petra. Bibir gadis itu terasa sangat lembut, sekaligus dingin dan basah saat menyatu dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya lagi, dan lagi. Petra tidak menolak. Malah sebaliknya, gadis itu sepertinya menginginkan hal yang sama. Lekukan tubuh mereka yang menyatu, kulit bertemu dengan kulit, desahan napas yang saling bersahutan dalam cuaca dingin seolah membenarkan perbuatan mereka.

Levi tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk kehilangan kendali seperti itu, tapi biarlah. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jaeger dan kekuatannya untuk mengubah diri menjadi_ titan_ adalah salah satu senjata yang paling diandalkan oleh Komandan Dot Pixie dan Komandan Erwin. Mereka berdua mempercayai Eren, dan begitulah yang Levi pikirkan. Eren yang menjadi prioritas utama, sekaligus mungkin adalah jawaban dari berbagai misteri yang selama ini menyelimuti dunia ini. Keputusan itulah yang menempatkan Eren di atas segalanya.

Dalam operasi penangkapan _titan_ kali ini, sesuai petunjuk Erwin, ia dan para bawahannya yang bertugas mengawal sekaligus menjaga Eren. Tanggung jawab penuh diembannya. Ia tahu, apapun itu, Erwin adalah orang yang mampu diandalkan, pemimpin yang berpikir beberapa langkah ke depan. Ia sungguh mempercayai Erwin.

"Kembalilah, isi kembali gas dan ganti mata pisaumu, lalu segera kembali ke sini."

Erwin berpesan, menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Tidak apa, Levi tahu, semua akan baik-baik saja. _Female Titan_, _Titan_ Betina sudah tertangkap, tidak mungkin ada hal buruk yang dapat terjadi.

Levi memutuskan untuk pergi.

Namun ternyata itulah saat terakhirnya dengan pasukannya. Gunter, Auruo, Erd, dan juga Petra semua telah tewas disapu oleh _Titan_ Betina yang meloloskan diri. Kemampuan bertahan _titan_ itu di luar perhitungan semua orang. _Ya, begitu juga dengan kematian, benar 'kan, Petra?_

Terbayang sosok tubuh kekasihnya yang terdesak ke batang pohon besar, tidak bernyawa dan sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan Petra akan meninggalkannya secepat itu.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Eren." Suara tajam dari sebelah kanan membuyarkan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan. Kalau tidak salah, wanita itu teman masa kecil Eren. Ia masih ingat, ada seseorang yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh ketika ia menghajar Eren di persidangan. "Ini salahmu. Ini salahmu dan pasukanmu. Eren diculik karena kalian tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik!"

"Ia sudah mati." Levi berkata, Petra yang berada di dalam otaknya. Juga Gunter, Erd, Auruo. Mereka sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. _Kenapa ini semua terjadi saat ia tidak berada di tempat, kenapa ia tidak bersama dan melindungi mereka? _

"Eren masih hidup." Mikasa bersikeras. "_Titan_ itu selalu membunuh orang lain, tapi ia sengaja menyimpan Eren di mulutnya, menculiknya. Aku akan mendapatkan Eren kembali."

Kata-kata barusan, kata yang diucapkan oleh Mikasa Ackerman, seolah memberinya harapan kembali. _Masih hidup, Levi. Dan kenapa, kenapa ia berdiam di sini ketika harus ada yang membayar hutang nyawa kekasih dan rekannya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Levi, Ayah memintaku untuk pulang dan menikah." Petra tersenyum manis saat mereka berdua membersihkan kamar Levi. Biasanya Levi tidak suka membiarkan orang lain ikut membersihkan kamarnya. Lagipula menyebalkan harus kerja ulang, menggosok pekerjaan yang semula ia kira sudah beres. "Kata Ayah, sudah waktunya aku berkeluarga."

"Hmm, menurutmu?" Levi terus menggosok sudut di belakang meja besar yang kokoh itu, tempat yang sangat ia suka untuk minum teh di sore hari. "Pulanglah bila kau ingin pulang."

"Aku mau pulang jika kau setuju ikut bersamaku. Ehh, maksudku bukan berhenti dari kesatuan, tapi kita cuti sebentar… ah, apa kau… apa kau mau…"

"Tentu aku mau menikahimu." Levi berkata tanpa keberatan sedikitpun tercermin dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia suka memiliki keluarga, memiliki orang yang menunggunya pulang—dan menangisinya bila ia meninggal nanti. Lagipula ia akan amat senang terbangun setiap hari di sisi Petra, mencium aroma manis dan lembut itu kala ia membuka kedua matanya. Kehadiran Petra di hidupnya bagaikan bidadari yang selalu memberinya kejutan manis, hadiah terindah yang pernah ada. Kekasihnya bagaikan corak krayon berwarna-warni yang menentramkan hati.

Wajah Petra tersipu-sipu saat mendengar jawaban Levi yang lugas. Ia tidak tahu entah kapan Levi akan menikahinya, apalagi dalam situasi yang berbahaya seperti sekarang. Mereka dapat kehilangan nyawa kapan saja.

"Kalau mau pernikahan kita dipercepat, berikan aku anak dulu."

**.**

**.**

**. **

Dalam perjalanan mengawal Eren kembali ke persidangan, seorang pria tua dengan rambut pirang mendatangi Kopral Levi. Pria itu mengajaknya berbicara, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah ayah Petra. Seperti yang Levi ketahui, sang ayah ingin putrinya berhenti menjadi anggota Recon Corps dan segera menikah.

"Putriku selalu membicarakanmu dalam suratnya. Ia berkata bahwa ia senang sekali berguna dan mendampingimu dalam misi. Kau tahu, Petra hanya omong besar, berkata ini itu, membuat orangtua menjadi khawatir. Seharusnya ia sudah menikah…" Mata penuh harapan itu, mata yang berharap putrinya masih hidup dan masih memiliki banyak mimpi.

Lidah Levi terkunci, ia tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Levi yang selalu bicara seenaknya dan dingin kini kehabisan kata-kata. Ia membiarkan pria setengah baya itu berlalu begitu saja. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa bulan silam.

"Kopral, bagiku kematian pasti membuat sedih siapapun, bukan hanya keluarga. Aku pun tidak ingin tubuhku, atau sisa tubuhku dibawa pulang ke rumah. Orangtuaku pasti akan merasa sangat berduka… tapi ini pilihanku, impianku. Setidaknya, sekalipun aku mati, aku akan tetap hidup dalam ingatan mereka, dan juga ingatanmu." Petra membalut kepala rekan yang sempat terkunyah _titan_ dalam jubahnya. Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum, sekalipun pahit.

"Bagiku, berjuang dan bertahan seperti sekarang adalah yang paling membahagiakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Levi memimpikan langit biru yang sangat cerah, tidak ada awan sedikitpun di langit. Cuaca kesukaannya, saat yang tepat untuk mencuci semua pakaian dan selimut. Tidak ada darah dan air mata. Terdengar gelak tawa yang riang, Petra datang ke arahnya, menggendong seorang bayi lucu dengan mata sinis. Bayinya, itu pasti anaknya.

"Kopral, kukira kau sudah lupa dengan keluargamu." Petra cemberut, lalu tersenyum manis. Bayi kecil gemuk yang berada dalam pelukannya berusaha meraih tangan Levi. "Lain kali kalau kau pulang—"

_SETT_

Levi memeluk mereka, air matanya berjatuhan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, berdosa tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling ia lindungi. Rasanya sungguh berat sekali. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Petra!"

Kata-kata maaf yang selama ini bersarang di tenggorokan dan menyesakkan dadanya seakan membuncah keluar dalam satu waktu. Kesedihan yang ia pendam dan sembunyikan tidak mampu lagi ia tahan. Levi terus menangis, memeluk Petra dan anaknya. Ia sungguh menyesal, menyesali kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa ia raih dalam mimpi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu! Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu… maaf, sungguh!"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Tangan Petra yang lembut menyapu kepalanya, terasa hangat. Suara manis yang takkan bisa ia dengar lagi. Mereka takkan bisa membersihkan ruangan dan memandikan kuda bersama-sama. "Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan, aku begitu bahagia, Levi. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah masa yang paling membahagiakanku. Lagipula, aku tahu kau akan pulang dan tinggal bersama dengan kami. Sampai saat itu tiba, teruslah berjuang, ya?"

Senyuman Petra seakan terpatri dalam benaknya, tangan kecil yang gemuk itu menggenggam jemari Levi. Benar, ia tidak perlu menyesali apapun. Ia akan pulang, nanti. Sementara ini, ia akan terus berjuang, dan terus berjuang sampai napas terakhirnya tiba.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rada gimana gitu kok belakangan doyan banget bikin kisah sedih. Sudahlah, apa mau dikata kalau salah satu karakternya sudah mati. Isayama emang hobi ngetroll pembaca nih. Soal judul fic, itu karena Levi suka bebersih, jadi cuaca kayak gitu pas buat cuci baju sekaligus mencuci rasa bersalah dia, ceileh. Okeh, kalau ada saran atau komentar silahkan saja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga terhibur. **


End file.
